


据说给猫咪舔毛可以征服他

by ysjx520



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Summary: 在道观潜伏的江枫捡到小猫咪（季肖冰脸）





	据说给猫咪舔毛可以征服他

据说舔猫可以让它变温顺 （送给我家灯灯的小车车）  
“小姐，真不知道你怎么就那么在意那个小道士啊，他看起来冷冰冰的还凶巴巴。”十三四岁的小丫鬟扎着羊角辫揉柔眼睛，山路颠簸坐着轿子也难受得很，加上年纪小，这段走了好几回的山路依旧让她吃不消，忍不住抱怨 了几句。  
被唤做小姐的，坐在她旁边，拿着一把精致的铜镜照啊照啊，一会儿理一理发饰，一会儿用帕子掖掖唇角的胭脂，听她这么说，转头笑骂她不害臊，“我是去替娘亲还愿，怎么就被你说成惦记他呢，让人听见了，你家小姐名声还要不要了？”  
小丫头被骂，不服气道“那上次回来还说他长相俊美，一见到他啊……你眼睛都直了。”  
小姐见她越说越不像样子，伸手扯了扯她的小辫子，威胁到“你再瞎说，回去我告诉娘亲，扒掉你的皮。”小丫头委屈的两眼蓄起一泡泪， 瘪着嘴说，小姐这么凶，那个小道士才不会喜欢你呢。小姐作势又要揪她辫子，才委屈巴巴闭嘴。  
一路无话，很快来到寒冰观。  
寒冰观香火并不是很旺盛，观内也只十来名道士。小姐用扇子遮着脸在小丫鬟的搀扶下进了观，按照他娘教的规矩，还了愿，便四下张望，伸头看见那位她觉得颇为心仪的小道士正在院中扫地落叶，穿着青灰色宽大道袍，头上挽了个道髻，面含霜雪，脸上写着生人勿进。  
那落叶不知怎的像是扫不尽，他刚扫完树枝颤动，又落下几片来。小道士也好脾气的转身去扫，嘴角也微微噙上笑，  
小姐看得痴迷，绞弄几下手中的帕子开心跑过去，到不远处慢下脚步，装出一副淑女的样子踱步去。那道士抬头发现有女子走近，把扫把倚在树干上，低头行了个礼。  
“小道士，可还记得我，上次娘亲走得急，我都没来得及和你说得上话。你年方几何，俗家姓名是甚？”这位小姐从小被爹娘眼珠子似的养大，所以性格颇为…豪放。  
江枫在这道观隐了两个月，对他属意的小姐没十个也有九个，他还第一次见如此大胆的女子，他不由想起自家主子心仪之人，也是这般，下意识笑笑刚要回答。  
只听后面树上传来一声猫叫，心里暗道不好，这是生气了。抬头看去，果然，他的心肝肉祖宗站在枝头，炸着毛要往下跳。  
那小姐正被他那一笑迷得神魂颠倒，下意识跟着抬头望去。只见老树枝头站着一只黑色的小奶猫，是常说的乌云踏雪。浑身乌黑四只小脚雪白，眼睛是漂亮的琥珀色，在清晨的微风里，松软的毛毛被吹的颤颤巍巍，可怜又可爱。  
她“呀”了一声，眼看那猫要跌落，小道士却轻轻一提气，接住猫又翩然落地，地上原本扫成一堆的落叶也被他衣摆带的四散。她张了张嘴不知道要说什么，小道士还是一脸冷淡，把小奶猫放在自己的肩头。小奶猫熟练的用爪子钩住他的肩膀的布料，小姐这才发现小道长的肩膀上被勾出好些线头。心想，这猫还是个常客。  
转身走到她跟前彬彬有礼到“让小姐受惊了，是贫道的罪过。”  
……  
然后，他的脸上就多了四道小血印，小奶猫叫了一声。爬上他的头顶，一通乱挠， 原本梳得整整齐齐的发髻被挠的像被用了几十年的拂尘。  
小姐微微后退几步，江枫故作镇定的告罪，伸手扶住头上随时要掉下来的小猫的毛屁股，转身离开了。  
小姐愣愣地被自家小丫鬟搀着回了轿子，一路上也想不通 为什么小道士会飞，也想不通为什么小道士要养那么凶的小猫咪。  
这边江枫顶着猫回了房，把猫放床上，转身给门落锁。感觉身后金光一闪，床上便多了一位穿着玄黑锦衣的美人公子。那小公子赤着脚坐在床上，眯眼看他，还带点微笑弧度的唇微张着，似乎在打量他那块肉好咬。  
江枫立马走过去讨饶，捏着小公子细瘦白皙的脚踝揉揉，问刚刚有没有吓到。然后他的手背就多了几道血印子，他哭笑不得，温声解释自己得了主子诏令，要在此处装三个月道士，万不可暴露身份。  
“你还有别的主子？”小公子终于说话，歪头那一双黑亮的桃花眼盯着他，他不是在生气，是真的不解这个蠢笨的凡人怎么会在被自己捡到，认了自己做主子后还有别的主子。  
江枫叹口气，说没有，他是我的弟弟，特别蠢，我帮他是可怜他，我的主子肯定只有你啊。他怎么也没想到自己在道观后山的树林里捡到的被捕兽夹夹住的小猫咪居然是个能变成漂亮公子的小猫仙，还稀里糊涂认了做主子。  
正在和手下交换信息的长孙无极打了个喷嚏揉揉鼻子，打算回去加件衣服。  
小猫公子拉过他的手帮他舔舔伤口，还抱怨他为什么不长毛，太脆弱了。要不是被自己捡到，被其他猫抓死都很容易。舔舐完的伤口肉眼可见的消去血痕，只留下几道浅浅的粉色疤印。江枫不自在地挠挠被他青丝扫过带着痒意的手背。小公子坐直身子，伸手抱住他的脖子，呼吸打在侧脸，江枫觉得一股邪火窜上小腹，喉头紧了紧，他整整衣袍，挡住胯下的凸起。心想着不能白日宣淫，万一坏了正事，回去要被“弟弟”弄死的。  
凉凉的带着点刺挠的感觉从脸颊出传来，原本火辣辣疼着的伤口立马不疼了，还泛着些酥麻。舔完伤口，小公子一脸满意地躺回床上，江枫看他懒洋洋的样子心里痒痒，忍不住逗他说话，“你为何喜欢舔我，是因为喜欢吗？就连做那事……唔”嘴巴被脸通红的猫咪捂住，他忍不住伸舌头轻轻舔了舔柔嫩白皙的掌心。  
当然左脸又光荣挂彩了。小公子慢悠悠躺下，用脚蹬蹬他胸口，随即把小腿直接架在江枫常年练武而十分结实宽厚的肩膀上，漫不经心地晃晃，开口道“我们族里规矩就是地位高的给地位低的舔毛毛啊，”嘚瑟的小表情勾的江枫口干舌燥，因为姿势的原因，宽大的裤腿滑落，露出一大片莹润白皙的小腿肌肤。  
江枫把伸手揪他衣袖上流苏的手按在两侧，顺势压上去，猫到底是猫，骨头都是软的，腿被压到自己肩部还一脸茫然地看着突然俯身的江枫。  
江枫低头在他唇上啄了一口，笑到“那我舔舔你，是不是就代表我能翻身做主了?”  
小公子要挣扎，没挣开，手脚并用也推不开身上突然大胆造反的奴才。扭动之间他感到隔着衣服，小腹抵上一个硬物。他知道那是什么，昨天晚上他刚刚被那物什弄得十分舒服，感觉元神都离体了那种舒服，所以他不挣扎了。  
乖乖地望着江枫，江枫原本就只是逗猫玩玩，没想到真的就被勾起火来。什么忠义，什么任务通通抛诸脑后，就算现在长孙无极本人敲门他都不应了。  
他低头埋在小公子颈间吮吻，想起猫族规矩，恶意满满的伸舌头舔了舔，感觉到身下的身子一颤，他笑笑，继续转移阵地。  
伸手解开自己的腰带，脱掉青灰色的古板道袍，露出他线条精悍的上半身，小猫看着他，只觉得身下那出痒得很，伸手解开自己的腰带，柔软顺滑的布料立刻散开，露出大片大片的白皙肌肤。  
江枫慢悠悠地低头舔舐，从发出舒服的咕噜咕噜声的喉结，到精致漂亮的锁骨，到软嫩的胸乳，两颗小豆颤颤巍巍立着，小猫微微抬起腰挺起胸，主动送到他的唇边。  
江枫心想果然舔舔就能征服猫啊。欣然含住送到嘴边的乳头，用舌头逗弄凸起的小点，听小猫哼叫出身。  
小公子睁开带着水雾的眼看着他，两只手抓住他的手放在自己腿间。江枫一愣，抬头看看，小公子带着点哭音“痒，想要了。”  
江枫动动手指，果然摸到一片湿热黏滑，他从善如流，用手把玩那秀气物什，唇舌从胸乳往下舔到因为快感不断起伏的平坦小腹，在肚脐眼打个转继续往下。  
江枫松开握着小公子阳具的手，用两只手掰开他因为空虚而紧紧并在一起摩擦的腿，低头含住那物什。先是一吞到底，然后慢慢吐出，轻轻舔舐，就像他的小猫以前对他做的那样。  
小公子舒服的脚趾都蜷缩，用两只手插进他本来就乱糟糟的发间，把他的头按向自己胯间。江枫觉得自己脚踝处痒痒的，低头一看发现他家小猫仙道行不够，尾巴都露了出来，正无意识地勾着他的小腿。  
江枫微微起身解开亵裤，昂扬狰狞的阳具失去束缚就这么蹦跳出来，后穴早已空虚瘙痒的不行的小猫仙用尾巴缠上他的阳具往自己后穴拉拽。  
毛绒绒的尾巴带来阵阵痒意，江枫顺从的挺身用阳具在小猫仙股间蹭蹭，黏腥的液体涂在小猫仙因为情动而泛着写红的臀尖，亮晶晶的十分淫靡。  
“我要，我要，快点啊”小猫仙终究是骄傲的猫，他连求欢都是命令的语气。  
“要什么啊？”奴才江枫这时候到是胆子大，不紧不慢的用手揉捏着小猫仙大腿内侧的细腻软肉。  
小猫仙一脸茫然的看着他，似乎是在思考怎么回答他的问题。  
“说你要肉棒，你要被操。”江枫平时一副冷冰冰正人君子的模样，床笫之间却爱说些浪荡话助兴，小猫仙此刻也无心去计较他话的意思，立马喘着跟着说了。  
江枫满意低头舔舔猫唇，接着挺身而入，习惯了他侵犯的小穴献媚似的一张一缩把他的性器吃进去，吃到一半实在吃力江枫才伸手掐住小猫仙的细腰，继续深入。  
小猫仙眼巴巴看着他的性器缓慢的插入自己的身体，平坦的小腹居然微凸显出那物什的形状，他带着点惊奇的伸手摸了摸小腹，抬头带着孩子般无邪的笑容“嘿嘿，鼓起来了，好像怀了小猫崽啊。”眼角全是情欲染就的粉红。  
江枫被他憨态逗笑，温柔的挺动，快感从两人联合的地方一波一波传到全身。猫尾巴也随着动作有一下没一下的勾着江枫结实的大腿。  
“不够呀，你用点力。”小猫仙开口，听话的奴才江枫立马加快挺动，两颗卵蛋拍打在小猫仙的屁股上，发出啪啪响声。  
……  
两人胡闹了好久，小猫小腹都被射的鼓起来，那物什只能射出稀薄清液，江枫才不舍的抽出仍旧未软下去的阳具，握着小猫仙的手撸动几下射在了小猫仙的柔嫩纤小的手心。  
所幸一下午也没人找他，他索性偷懒清理完两人欢爱的痕迹后爬上床搂着主子睡了。  
于是晚上，隔壁王道士回房，就看见新来的师弟脸上带着标志性的四道猫爪痕，只穿件里衣蹲在门口。  
听说这位师弟大有来头，说不定有什么癖好，他也不知晓，也不敢去询问。


End file.
